Assassination Recall
by fox-kitsune17
Summary: nagisa defeated koro-sensei and disappeared. Three years later E-class comes back together(except for nagisa)and once again their target is their teacher. Smile. Smile has broken off his ties with the gov. And decided that if the government wants to kill him, e-class should do it. Just who is smile,and what is he after in e-class. Karmagisa
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own assassination classroom._

Assassination. Assassination is something E-class knows well. We have killed our teacher. Well nagisa did anyways. We have been trained to kill. Three years ago in middle school we became e-class. The End class. We haven't killed in three years, but here we are again. All of us except one. Nagisa. On that day three years ago after nagisa killed koro-sensei; he disappeared. Now we are here again, and our target is our teacher. The seconds tick away as we wait for our new teacher to arrive. We here the distant sound of shoes hitting the wooden floorboard of the E-class building. We tense up not knowing what to expect. We hear the door slowly open and a foot appear in the doorway. We sit up straight and watch the door. We see enter we tensed up a little but sighed in relief. He began to speak, "Hello class, as you all know E-class is a class of assassins. Your objective is to kill your teacher." He stopped before continuing. "Since you have all done this before I won't go into details. Here is your target, Smile come in." We heard a distant voice. "I'm coming." We heard footsteps and sighed in relief. We all thought, "Good, this teacher isn't a tenticle useing, science experiment.' The door opened and a man wearing a suit and a hoodie. We couldn't see the mans face he must have a reason for hiding it, but to be honest we were all curious. The new teacher smiled. His smile made us all shiver we could sense the bloodlust behind the smile from across the room. If Mr. Karasuma sensed it he didn't let on. The new teacher began speaking. "Hello class, I am Smile your new homeroom teacher." He continued. "You may call me Smile-sensei .'" He smiled once again and we stared wide-eyed at the man in front of us. Just who is Smile and what is he after.

_ **Im really sorry for the short chapter I'll make sure to upload soon if you looks please continue reading when I upload. I'm really sorry though I promise I'll upload soon. Bye!**


	2. Hey guys

**Hey Guys, If you are waiting for the new chapter of Assassination Recall, I'm sorry to say that I'm not sure when I'll continue it. I've had trouble coming up with ideas lately for this story, so if you have any suggestions please let me know and I'll continue it. Sorry again! I hope you guys can help me out! I have published a new story that came to me one day, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block with this one. I** **apologize again and hope you guys can help me out. Bye Bye~**


	3. Assassination Re-made chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom, nor it's characters. I only own my ocs.

(A/N): Okay, so I re-read my first chapter and I am disappointed in myself. So I decided to remake my chapter, and make it way better. I'm honestly surprised that any of you liked my rubbish! Geez, anyway here is the new first chapter with a lot less we's then there were before. I hope you all enjoy!

Assassination: to kill suddenly or secretively, especially a politically prominent person; murder premeditatedly and treacherously. That is the most common description of assassination, and to be honest: it's correct. Assassination, in it's truest nature, is exactly that. Though, from what I have experienced, I know that, just like many things in life, it can be considered differently. Assassination means: to kill, Assassination means: to discretely murder, Assassination means: to kill for money, but I truly think that Assassination means ... Death. Nothing more than that, in my opinion, but what does the opinion of an Assassin matter? To you, probably nothing, but then again, it is the truth. Death is the true meaning of assassination, just like kill. For what purpose is an assassination without death?

There is no purpose. Without death, there would be no point in assassination. I learned this the hard way, because to learn to kill; you must understand death. Whether it's the death of a loved one, a friend, family, or even a young child, one must always understand death to truly kill. For me, I killed the man that became a father figure to me. A person whom I cherished more than words can describe. The loss of him, was the loss of my humanity, and I do not believe I can ever gain that precious thing back. It is now forever lost to me now.

Humanity is another interesting word. The definition being: the quality or condition of being human; kindness; benevolence. It's an odd thing to lose, don't you think? Don't you think that humanity is a necessary trait? I don't think so, for I have survived the last three years without it, in fact; I think i'm better without that blasted trait. Makes my hunts much easier without having to feel guilty about every little thing. I mean, if I feel guilty about every little kill I have, how can I go about doing my job.

Anyway that is besides the point, I should probably tell you why I'm saying this, or at least what the story is. This is the story about my journey with class E, well my journey as a teacher that is, and I promise it'll be a fun story for me at least. I wonder how the 'kids'll' do against me. The name's Smile by the way, the world's new top assassin, let's see if these class E students can manage to kill me. Heheheheh, This is how the story begins.


	4. Chapter 2

**Heyo pups, I hope you all don't mind the short chapter. I'm going to try to upload more chapters that will hopefully be much longer! Please hang with me until then. If you have any ideas or corrections for me, feel free to tell me. I welcome any help I can get. Well THANK YOU pups, and be ready for a new chapter sometime soon.**

Karma sighs slightly, his hand laying underneath his chin as he waits for the teacher to come into the room. Though it didn't seem like it, he was glad to see his old classmates, but it was hard to stay in a good mood due to two factors. One, considering all of them were in this classroom again, it was obviously the same situation as before, and two. Well, Nagisa wasn't in the classroom.

Karma looks to the front of the class, ready to just get this entire thing over with; After all, no one could possibly be stronger than koro-sensei was. Karma was lost in thought for the moment, thinking about Koro-sensei, but was interrupted from thought by the sound of the door opening with a bang. Karma jerks his head up, greeted with the sight of Karasuma's serious face.

"Hello Class-E, as all of you know, this is a class for assassination." Karasuma's eyes avert to the ceiling, "and I'm just going to skip the whole speech, but let me warn you. Don't look down on this man, if it weren't for his speed, he would be considered more skilled than koro-sensei." Karasuma looked at the class, and at the shock that was spread on all their faces.

"Well, give a whatever welcome to this deranged lunatic of a man, Smile get yourself in here." Karasuma sighs, which is responded with a strange person popping into the room. Their body was covered pretty much from head to toe. The small frame of the person surprised everyone, he was probably an inch taller than Kayano, and had the same frame as her. His body was covered in a large hoodie that covered the upper portion of his face. The hoodie is a light blue, and his jeans were gray. On his feet were a pair of combat boots. Though that wasn't what surprised Karma and the other's the most, what surprised them the most was the creepy smile on the small man's face.

The smile sent shivers down everyone's spines, nervousness began creeping into their minds, well almost everyone. On the other hand, this nerve-wracking smile made a certain someone rather excited. This certain someone was a red-headed Karma. Instead of shivering he flashed a smile back at the mysterious teacher, which the teacher laughed slightly at.

"Nice to meetcha," Smile purrs, his voice gentle and sweet, "The name's Smile, I hope you can manage to kill me by the end of the year." Karma couldn't help but grin in return, ha dark aura surrounding him. _'I guess this year might be interesting after all.'_

 **A/N: Okay, hello. I'm really sorry for the short chapters. I'm trying to make them longer, but with all of my classes, it's pretty difficult. I'm gonna try to do more in the amount of the free time that I have. Also, when I have the chance, i'll edit, rewrite, and fix up some chapters. For right now, hang with. The chapters will get longer.**


	5. Chapter 3

_**Author-chan: Hey guys, recently I've been really into writing Karmagisa fanfictions, which I haven't posted as of yet. So, I wanted to make this into a karmagisa fanfiction. I'm sorry if you have a problem with that, but it's one of my favorite ships out of all the animes I've watched. If you have any ship ideas outside of the karma and Nagisa thing, feel free to tell me. So, any ship ideas, not involving these two characters will be considered.**_

 **Nagisa: Seriously… Well, it's not that I mind, but forcing people together… -** **sweat drops-**

 _ **Author-chan: Oh, it's fine. It's not like it's real, heh heh heh heh…heh… Which brings me to my next thing.**_

 **Kayano: Fox_Kitsune17 does not and never will own Assassination Classroom. She's just an obsessive fangirl with some personality issues.**

 _ **Author-chan: Hey! That's rude! But like she said, I do not own Assassination Classroom, I only own my future ocs, this story, and the idea for it. So yeah, have fun reading my story, and if you'd like leave a review. I love reading them!**_

Karma groans inwardly, he had thought this would be fun, but so far, no one in the class had tried anything and Smile just went about his normal teaching job. He was actually quite smart, and he taught scarily similar to the octopus, which made Karma curious. Why would an assassin of such high caliber come to a class, to be killed by a bunch of young students, and teach just like the one that came before him? Karma grits his teeth; this just didn't make any sense to him.

Kayano looks at karma, ad sees the confused anger on his face. She taps his shoulder and whispers softly to him. "What's wrong Karma?" He eyes her, his teeth still gritted. "Something about this man is bothering me, what's he even doing here?" Karma huffs out, turning his glare on Smile, who instantly looks up to smile at the red-head, just bottom area of his eye, showing from underneath his hood. Karma couldn't help but shiver at the look he was getting from the male. Something about it was odd, and yet eerily similar. Kayano shivers as well, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but something about him is so… what's the word for it. I just feel like…. I know him somehow, but that isn't possible." Karma nods slightly before turning back to the lesson that smile was teaching. 'So Kayano feels the same way, huh.' Karma eyes the male with a new-found curiosity. "I will find out who you really are." He murmurs under his breath, before turning to look out the window with a lack of interest for the lesson that was being taught.

As Karma starts to go into a day dream, he is quickly surprised with a sting of something hitting his forehead. He growls and shoots up out of his seat, a piece of chalk falling to the ground with a soft clinking noise. He zips his head around the room to see who did it, when he suddenly felt a chill run through his body. Karma yanks his head to look up at the hooded smile, standing at the front of the class, a broken half of chalk in his fingers. "Welcome back to the real world, Mr. Akabane." Smiles says with a straight face, placing the broken piece of chalk back onto the chalkboard, and grabs a new one from beside it. "Such a waste of a piece of chalk." He chuckles and continues on with his Geometry lesson, his hands working quickly as he teaches it step by step for each student on the room, just like koro-sensei used to do. In karma's opinion, this was too similar to the octopus for the man not to have met him. 'So how did you meet him smile?' He mentally questions the man, and for the rest of the class, despite not paying attention to the lesson, his eyes never left the blue-eyed male.

 **(Time skip: Gym Class, because I have the power, oh and we're also having a bit of a P.O.V. Change. We're having a little following of Smile.)**

Smiles taps my fingers on the dark wood of the desk, this entire place had remained the same from the last time he had been here. A soft smile appears on his pale lips as he traces his fingers as his fingers begin to trace the rough feeling of the wood. It had felt like such a long time, since he had last been here. A frown appears on Smile's face as memories wash over him in a wave. Every little action, every little word that was said in this classroom. Smile grimaces, he hated being in this classroom and not being able to speak with the students like he normally would. Unfortunately, as part of his deal with the government, he was not to reveal his true identity to anyone unless dire situations arose, or until one of the students had managed to get a fatal hit. The reason for this was simple, knowing his true identity would make the students reluctant to kill the assassin.

Smile huffs slightly and turns to look out the window to watch the gym class progress. All the students were required to get their skills back up to standard level, which to Smile's relief, they all seemed to stick with the training. Even though Karasuma is well trained, he still had a bit of difficulty keeping away from the students of the class. Smile laughs slightly and continues watching them, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement, which quickly dulled when he feels a familiar piercing glare which he had been getting quite often recently. Smile turns in the direction of the glare and sees the ever-so lazy Karma coming back from the woods after skipping class.

Smile gives Karma his ever-so famous smile, and jumps through the window to head towards the male. "I'm starting to get the feeling I'm not your favorite teacher Mr. Akabane." He says teasingly, an amused smile on his face. Karma growls and says, "The name's Karma, and you're far from my favorite teacher." His gold eyes pierce into Smile, who despite himself, couldn't help feel jittery in the gaze. It had been so long since he had even seen Karma, much less Karma see him. Yet, it still hurt Smile, no one here knew who he was, and wouldn't until he was dead, dying, or forced into a position where he would have to reveal himself to the previously called 3-E students. Smile laughs and grins at Karma, "All right, Kaarrmmaa." Smile drawls out, a less shiver worthy smile plastered on his porcelain features. Honestly, Karma had wanted to see what was under that hood, but despite his efforts, unless he got close enough to the world's #1 assassin, there was no way he'd be able to see the male's face. Karma grits his teeth, and walks off with an angry look on his sharp features. Smile gives a grin to the back of the red-head. "See you in Class." He states.

 _ **(A/N:)Hey my lovely readers, I tried to make the chapter a bit longer, and will be attempting to make chapters even longer than this, but I wanted to update as quickly as I possibly could. And, I'll need to ocs from you guys. For future chapters, I'll need two assassin ocs that are close to Smile in some way. If you guys want an oc as an assassin in my story, I'll be picking one or two in the comments to be in the story. As long as they are not overpowered, they have a chance at being in my story. Also, I know that I do not have a schedule for this fanfiction, but I want to make one for everyone. I will update every or every other Thursday, unless I say otherwise. Now, I gotta go for now! Bye, everybody!**_


	6. Chapter 4: New Faces

_**Hello Everyone! Kitsune here, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I am SOOO Sorry for the slow updates. At this point I'm just being lazy, though I have been busy with my classes. Anyhow, I hope that you guys find this chapter better. I'll try to make this my longer as an apology. Also, I hadn't gotten any ocs, but a friend of mine gave me one, so here she is.**_

 _ **Name/ Alaiya Kate**_

 _ **Age/ unknown, said to be in her teens.**_

 _ **Alias/ Gemini**_

 _ **Reason for Alias/ People call her Gemini for her completely different change of style when she does an assassination. At the beginning, they thought that she was two different assassins, but when they continued finding the same symbol carved into her victims' tongues.**_

 _ **Occupation/ Assassin/high school student.**_

 _ **Personality/ She has multi personality disorder. One of her personalities is a happy-go-lucky but easy to anger child-like personality. She hates to lose and is determined to be the victor of everything. Her other personality is cold. A quiet beauty with very little care for anyone around her. Intelligent, cool-headed, cold-hearted, and beautiful.**_

 _ **Appearance/ Dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, oddly enough while her differing personalities are out, for the child-like one: her hair is curly. For the other it is straight. Her eyes are an Icy blue.**_

 _ **Smile: Fox-kitsune17 does not own Assassination Classroom, despite her desires to. If she did Karmagisa would be Kanon.**_

 _ **Fox-Kitsune17: I'd be offended but I can't. It's so totally true. Anyway…On with the story**_

Karma sighs quietly as he enters his large empty room. So far, everyone in the class didn't feel too happy about killing a human, assassin or no. Karma himself, felt a bit weird about killing him. Karma couldn't help but wonder why the entire E-class had been brought back together so suddenly, and why Smile had been the one to request it. "Who is he?" Karma questions aloud with a groan. He lays his arms over his eyes and falls back onto his bed with a plop. His head hits the soft yet cold bed when suddenly a familiar face pops into his mind. The red-head flinches and a single word comes from his mouth as he thinks about that familiar face. "Nagisa."

Karma bites down on his lip as he thinks about the small blue-haired male. Karma hadn't seen him since the end of E-class and had no idea where he might be at now. He had been trying desperately not to think about Nagisa, because every time he did his heart ached terribly. He had never even been able to tell the male how he had felt about him, before he disappeared. Karma growls, "I can't think about this, it's time to come up with a way to … well, figure out Smile."

(A/N: Setting change, because this is my story and I rule all Lmao.)

Karma steps into the park, he had just gotten off the phone with Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino, Terasaka, Sugaya, Muramatsu, Kataoka, Okano, Nakamura, Rinka, and Itona. He only called these few, because he wanted to keep the group smaller, and because he trusted these few more than most. Well, except for the Terasaka gang, they just made good distractions. Karma grins as the others begin to arrive one by one, knowing that the sadistic red-head would come up with a plan just as sadistic as he was.

The group start talking for a while, avoiding the topic of the red-head's plan, but after about an hour, Terasaka gets pissed off. "Yo, Cherry-top! When are you gonna tell us your plan to kill that smile bastard?!" Karma just laughs, "My plan isn't one to kill him…" Karma says, confusing the others. "But then wha-." "Aren't you even the slightest bit curious as to who Smile is?" This shuts everyone up. Karma knew that all of them were extremely curious as to who the mysterious smile was. Terasaka laughs and punches him lightly on the shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so, I'm definitely in." The others nod in agreement and Karma grins. "Well, here's my plan, so tomorrow…"

(A/N: Okay, I know I'm mean, but well…I'd rather not type up the plan… cause I'm lazy. Also, here's a time skip for ya, in class the next day.)

"Okay class! Today we have your favorite." Smile chuckles, tapping his fingers along the podium. "A pop quiz." The students groan as they hear these words. Smile's face stays the same, however, with the same soft smile that just refused to go away. Karma's eyes trail to Okuda, who nods at him, and turns to Itona. Slowly the looks go around the room, and the students prepare to deploy their plan. However, fate was not in their favor, because the door is suddenly knocked open and a girl pops in. She was rather pretty with curly dark blue hair and icy blue eyes. She was just a bit taller than smile, and had a lean yet thin body structure. The girl's face is slim and pale, though it was hard to notice while her jaws were moving in a chewing motion. 'Most likely gum.' Karma observes.

The girl looks at Smile and knocks him over the head roughly as she pops her gum. "So this is wear ya have been, huh." She muses, looking over the classroom with an obvious irritation. "You said you would complete an assassination with me." She suddenly whines, wiggling her body and complaining. The students look at the girl in shock while smile just glares in irritation. "Gemini, you of all people should know why I'm here." Smile grits out. These words make the girl pout, "I know…that's why I came to join the class!" She yips in excitement. Suddenly, an out of breath Karasuma came into the classroom. He breathes heavily for a second before speaking, "Class, this is a new student to this class, Alaiya." "Just call me Gemini." She purrs out, wiggling her waist out. "Also, due to request of Smile, we have two familiar faces coming to join us." As soon as they heard that, the students were at the edge of their seats, "Who could they be?" someone whispers.

After a few minutes, a blonde woman walks in and Kanzaki jumps to her feet, "Bitch-sensei!" She says excitedly. Irina smiles, "It's nice to see you all again." She turns to Karasuma and kisses him on the cheek. "It seems that she's really mellowed out since she got with Karasuma." Kayano observes to Karma, the red-head nods in return, his golden eyes flicking between Smile and the door, wondering who the next familiar face would be. Suddenly the phones started ringing throughout the classroom. Everyone pulls out their phones and laugh as they see Ritsu staring back at them with a smile on her face. "Ritsu!" Everyone says energetically, grins on their faces.

However, there was one person that didn't seem all to happy. Karma sits in the back, a sad look covering his face. Kayano pats his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I know how much it hurts, we all secretly hoped that Nagisa would walk through the doors. Kayano tries to comfort him, but they both get distracted by the odd conversation between Karasuma, Gemini, Irina, and Smile.

"I'm surprised that you decided to follow after him like this." Irina says quietly, a saddened look on her face.

"He meant the world to me, and besides…I wanted one last chance to see this once more." Smile responds.

"I forgot…" Gemini pouts, "You have to leave the country at the end of the school year for that one mission that no one had come ba-." Karasuma hushes her.

"Don't say too much here, besides if they manage to kill him, he won't have to go anyway." Karasuma says in a hushed whisper, "Anyway, let's drop this.

The four of them nod. "As it was during our junior high years, Irina-sensei here will be your English teacher." Smile says with a grin, "She will also be teaching you French and Latin, if you so choose that is what you'd like to do. I will be doing some extra classes in German as well." Karma looks at the two in surprise when suddenly Ritsu adds in from the phone on Sugino's desk. "It's actually required to take at least two full course classes of another language in other countries." She chirps happily. Smile laughs, "Indeed, however it is not necessary, it is a good skill to learn."

"Mhm! So how has it been going for you, you haven't talked to me lately?"

"Sorry Ritsu, I've been busy with my job."

Karma watches as Smile and Ritsu interact and something seemed off to him. "Ritsu, why do you talk like you know Smile?" She looks at him confused, like he was missing something important.

"Don't you know, Smile is N-. ""Protocol 5." Karasuma calls out. Ritsu shuts up and covers her mouth with her virtual hands. "S-sorry Karasuma-sensei." She stutters weakly. Karma's eyes narrow, 'Something's fishy.' He thinks to himself. Karma just couldn't help but be suspicious of the actions of the actions of the teachers. For the first time in forever, Karma was confused and slightly worried.

"Just what is going on, and who is Smile really?"


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting the upperclassmen

**_Last time on Assassination Recall:_**

"Don't you know, Smile is N-. ""Protocol 5." Karasuma calls out. Ritsu shuts up and covers her mouth with her virtual hands. "S-sorry Karasuma-sensei." She stutters weakly. Karma's eyes narrow, 'Something's fishy.' He thinks to himself.

"Just what is going on, and who is Smile really?"

 ** _Chapter 5: Meeting the Upper Classmen_**

 ** _Following after Kayano._**

Kayano looks towards the Karasuma and Smile, her head racing through all the possibilities. "If I'm right, that means…" She murmurs under her breath. 'If I'm right, this could change everything.' She thinks to herself. Finally, with a determined look, she raises her head. 'I'll find out soon enough.' She continues to listen to them as class continues onward, she was actually quite excited to hear Bitch-sensei teach again. It reminded Kayano of all the great times she had while in E-class.

 ** _(A/N: Instead of them being in class E, they are in class 1-R, the cover for that class is that they have to be extremely talented to get into the class. The other students call it 'Class Red.' Due to the red sash they wear over their school pin. The school is actually the same, but after they figured out about the chairman's treatment of some of the students, he as stripped of his title and the school was changed into a high school.)_**

After class ended and break begins, Kayano grabs hold of Karma, she couldn't help but notice the stiffen from Smile, and chuckles, "I guess I was right." She whispers. Karma gives her a confused look, "What do you mean?" He questions the brunette. She just giggles and shakes her head. "Hey, let's go check out the martial arts clubs, after all we're required to join a club at this school." Karma just sighs at her and nods, "I guess we should do something we're good at." He grins, "After all, we're supposed to be the class of the gifted."

The two head over to the mixed martial arts club. Walking through the door, they aren't at all shocked to see the underestimating glares of the people in there. A tall male, towering over even the red head. "What are you doing here?" He asks, a deep and raspy voice escapes the huge male's voice. "We're here to check out your club." Karma says with a smirk. The male laughs, his head thrown back with the hearty sound. "What makes you think that your good enough?" Before Karma got a chance to say anything, another male walks up, he was shorter than the first, but he wasn't any less intimidating. "They are from Class Red, Togami." He says in a hushed voice. The large male, now known to them as Togami, looks them from head to toe, and is surprised to see the red sash. "Hmm, I guess we can give you a shot, Ritsu, see if they are worthy to join our club." The male that had noticed their 'Class Red' status grins. "Well, let's see if you're all that you're said to be." Kayano smiles at the male and turns to Karma, "Can I take care of this one?" She questions, a pleading look in her eyes. Karma groans and puts the wasabi back into his bag. "Finneee." He drawls out, "Go ahead." She jumps up cheerfully, a grin on her face. The males in the room start laughing. "Are you to scared to fight that you let such a small girl take your place." One taunts him. Karma just gives them a sadistic smile. "I'd take care of you myself, but this small girl as you so kindly put it, wants to fight you." He continues, "Plus, if I didn't let her, she would get upset." Kayano grins and nods, "You know it, Strawberry!"

They all stare confused, but soon enough Kayano and Ritsu are sitting face to face with one another, Kayano cracking her knuckles, while Ritsu just sighs. "Don't try going easy on me," An evil grin appears on her face, "Or you're going to die." Ritsu shivers and gets into position, ready for whatever comes for him. Slowly she got closer, seemingly unready for what would happen. Growling, he moves to attack her. He swings his fist towards her, in response she grabs his arm and flips him over her shoulder, making him hit the ground with a bone chilling crack. Ritsu groans and pulls himself to his feet. He rushes towards her and in no more than a second, he was back on the floor with Kayano's body wrapped around his neck and arm in a flying triangle choke.

Everyone but Karma was shocked at how easily the small girl had managed to knock down such a large and trained male. Kayano lets go of the male and pops to her feet. She skips over to Karma and gives him a high five. Togami stands there shocked, then shakes his head and turns to Karma, "W-well you still have to prove yourself." He stutters over his words. Karma began to pull the wasabi back out of his bag, but a man soon walks into the building. The people bow to him as he enters, "Welcome Captain!" They all shout. Karma looks at the male that walks in and grins, "Well hello buddy!" He says in a sadistic voice. The man stiffens and looks towards the red head. "K-karma Akabane..." He says in a hushed voice. "Wait… Karma Ake-Akabane?" Togami questions. He looks at the red head, "You mean, the Karma Akabane, the Red Devil!" A good majority of them started whispering, a few of his various nicknames were said.

"The fisher."

"Red Devil."

"Horned Beast."

"Wasabi king." Karma laughed at the last, he remembered when he got it too.

\- _Flashback -_

 _Karma stands in front of a bunch of gang members, each pissed off at him for their own reasons. It hadn't been long since Nagisa had disappeared and Karma was still trying to get over it, and fighting was the only way he knew how to work out his anger and sadness. They all came at him with rage, and the fight begins._

 _Maybe ten minutes later he stands over their injured forms and laughs, sending shivers down all of their spines. The red head pulls something out of his bag and a few of the conscious men gulp. The first man to fall victim was a skinny male with terror in his eyes. "Welcome to Hell." Was all the people heard before their long session of pain began. At the end of it, Karma walked away with a groan, "Damn it, I'm out of Wasabi!"_

\- _Flashback end -_

Karma laughs, "Ah, such good times." He says with a hearty grin. "Well this place is no good." Kayano pouts, a cheeky look in her eyes. Karma nods and the two leave the club's building. Kayano and Karma head back towards class, their break was almost over and they knew how their teacher got if they were late. Kayano and Karma laugh cheekily and give one last look at the building before heading over to their own.

As they get back to the classroom, the two of them take their seats as they watch all the other students file in one or two at a time. Karma couldn't help but laugh as Terasaka walks in with a black eye, but his smile fades away when a few people walk in behind him, a familiar face mixed in with them.

"Asano…" A few of the students say in a hushed growl.

"May I ask why you are in my class?" Smile said with an irritated smile. Everyone in the class felt the room get cold, but a brave student steps up.

"Hello, ma – err, si-, um Teacher." He stumbles over his words awkwardly before finally just smiling. "Hello, I'm class representative of class 3-A, and we happened to have had a few issues with this one." He says pushing Terasaka forward. Karma would have teased him, but he was impressed by the way that Terasaka handled it, the others were covered in way more bruises then he was. Ha, you thought. Karma gets up and makes the "tut, tut." Noise as he looks over at Terasaka, "I'm disappointed." Karma says with a cruel grin.

"Akabane!" Asano gasps, he steps back, his confident look disappearing by the second.

"What's wrong Asano?" One of the group asks, waiting for a response. "It's Karma, Karma Akabane, Kenta." Asano says with a gulp. The others in the group tense up. Everyone had heard the stories of what had happened during Karma's "phase." One of the group even covered his nose with his hands in fear of his infamous wasabi. Karma grins and reaches back into his bag, everyone flinches, but suddenly Smile appears beside Karma, a hand resting over his arm.

"I apologize for the actions of my students; however, I would appreciate that you do not push my students, nor intrude on my class. If you wish to talk to me then come after school is over." The sound of the bell ringing is heard, "Now you're late for class, please exit my classroom and head back to the main campus. This is a reserved area." The students nod and rush out of the classroom. Then smile turns to the class, "Now everybody, take your seats, it is time for class."

"Starting that day, was the day we started respecting Smile, after all that was quite an experience with our upper classmen."

 ** _(A/N: A little insight with smile.)_**

Smile stands at the board, writing equations on it with chalk. _'Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. That was really weird!'_ He thinks to himself, as he tries to concentrate on what he was doing. Even the assassin didn't know how Koro-sensei managed to keep up with the wise teacher persona.

 ** _Kayano: By the way, Fox-kitsune17 does not own Assassination classroom._**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER: A little author's note

Okay, hello everybody. I've been getting a few private messages and reviews asking me if Assassination Recall is over. I'm here to tell you that it is not, and i'm trying to update more often. I'll admit i'm not going as quickly as i'd like but I have many school related things to attend to, i'm also in the midst of moving. So, I apologize for my inability to keep up with the newest chapters. I have a bit of time off coming up soon, so during that time I will be typing up with fingers on fire to make new chapters for you all. So as for these questions, No, Assassination recall is not over. It is just beginning.


	9. Not a Chapter, just an author's note

_**Hello guys, it's Fox-kitsune17 here and i'll be updating slower than usually due to the fact that I won't have my laptop with me, I'll try to do it on my tablet or phone, but it usually takes me longer. I just want to apologize, this does not mean that the story is ending or in Hiatus, but it'll be much slower than usual. I apologize again, and I'll try to update as soon and as quickly as I can.**_

 _ **Love you all,**_

 _ **Kitsune.**_


End file.
